


Thanks to volleyball and a wedding

by bokurooto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokurooto/pseuds/bokurooto
Summary: Kageyama is in tokyo for a wedding when he runs into Akaashi. Kageyama becomes confused about his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing, so sorry if it's not that great!

Kageyama rarely ever visited his family, but his aunt was going to get married and his mom refused to leave him at home. So here he was, in tokyo for the weekend. He recently only came here for the practice matches with Nekoma, so he didn't really know the area, but he had needed to take his daily run. So he decided to just try and remember the scenery to find his way back. 

Which he was now realizing was a bad idea. He had spent forty-five minutes trying to figure out a way back but then decided to admit he was lost. "Ah dammit." 

He stood in the middle of a park trying to call his aunt to come find him. While looking around kageyama made eye contact with someone. Embarrassed for some reason he turned away without really looking at who it was. The person looked familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was. He didn't know why anybody would be staring at him. Was it someone he knew? 

He glanced over to get a quick look at their face again, but the person was now walking towards him. Kageyama pretended he didn't notice and focused on the phone ringing in his ear.

"Kageyama?" The voice was soft and gentle, Kageyama could tell who it was, now hanging up the phone to turn and look at them. They were wearing a teal crew neck sweater with sleeves that went passed his wrists hiding most of his hands. Regular jeans covered their legs and white shoes completed the outfit. Their dark hair curled at the ends, making it look a little messy. They were adorable, Kageyama thought to himself 

"It's me Akaashi." The boy said and gave a smile and waved his hand in a small hello. 

"Ah, hello Akaashi-san" Kageyama offered an awkward smile. 

"I'm okay with just Akaashi." He stated.

"Oh, alright." 

"So what are you doing in tokyo? I didn't hear about any volleyball matches." 

"Ah, I'm visiting family."

"Oh? Are they with you?" Akaashi glanced around the park, looking for a family he's never seen.  
Kageyama flushed remembering why he was alone in this park in the first place. "No, umm.. Im sorta lost.." He mumbled running a hand through his still sweaty hair. Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" 

Slightly louder, "I.. I got lost on my run this morning." 

Akaashi raised both eyebrows before letting out a small chuckle. Kageyama looked away, hoping he didn't make fun of him. 

"Well ill help you find your way back." He saw Akaashi pull out his phone and start typing a text message. Kageyama interrupted, "Were you here with people? You don't have to do that." He didn't feel like letting the other boy drop his plans because of his own bad sense of direction, but he did feel a bit happy at the reaction. 

"Oh, yeah I was, but it's okay" He sent the text and looked to Kageyama, "It's not everyday I can bump into you." He gave a wide smile. Kageyamas heart squeezed, but he ignored it. 

"O-okay then." 

~

While walking they talked about volleyball and food and other things they both liked. They weren't strangers, having spent lots of time together during the Tokyo training camp, but they weren't friends either and didn't keep in touch after the camp was over. So kageyama smiled at the feeling of getting to know Akaashi better. It had taken not even twenty-five minutes for them to find his aunts house. Kageyama was slightly disappointed they had found it so fast. 

"Hey, are you here for a wedding?" 

"Huh? How do you know?" 

Akaashi, suppressed a smile "My mom is a florist, the lady here is one of her clients. I heard she was getting married." He paused. "She also invited us, after befriending my mom." Kageyama didn't know why he was elated to hear this. He hadn't wanted to part ways with the other boy just yet and it was like the world was giving him more time. 

"Really? So are you going?" Akaashi looked at the house and replied "Well I didn't plan to, but I'll go if you're going." He turned to smile at Kageyama. 

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He could feel his face get hot, because the way akaashi had said that really sounded like flirting. But then again, kageyama didn't fully understand the concept of flirting. Then the realization that Akaashi was a boy, convinced him it couldn't possibly have been flirting. 

He gained control of himself and stated "Well I'm going. So i'll see you then." He walked towards the entrance then added "Thanks for helping me get here, have a nice day!" Akaashi grinned and waved, walking down the road alone. 

Kageyama went inside and while taking off his shoes, his aunt called to him. "Kageyama is that you? Sorry I couldn't answer your calls, I was getting everything ready for tomorrow." He smiled, perfectly content with how things turned out.


	2. I like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding day is here

"Please allow me to watch you toss!"

Akaashi just stared at the boy bowing in front of him, surprised by the request.

After finding out Tsukishima was practicing with Fukurodanis' setter, Kageyama had begged him to bring him along. Tsukishima refused, but Kageyama was stubborn. After torturous hours of Kageyamas hindering, Tsukishima gave in. And that's how they came to be standing before Akaashi, much to Tsukishimas dismay.

"You want to watch my tosses?"

Kageyama straightened from his bow. "Please."

The setter observed him, "I don't see the benefit of watching my tosses when you have much more skill than me."

"I want to get better. I want to learn from others and be able to become a worthy setter for any spiker." Kageyama stated boldly.

After a pause, Akaashi slowly nodded his head.

"Alright. Let's play a match."

That was almost two month's ago. Now Kageyama stood in front of a mirror trying to figure out the tie he was wearing. His relatives scrambled around the house getting themselves ready. Today was his aunts' wedding day, and tonight he would see Akaashi.

Everyone on Kageyamas team sometimes teased him for not being the smartest of people, but he wasn't a fool. It was obvious to him the difference in feeling he had towards men. He would always notice how attractive the men around him were. Even deep down in his heart he knew he found Oikawa handsome. So it wasn't hard to admit that he found Akaashi extremely attractive. However, his feelings were nothing more than physical admiration. Kageyama did enjoy talking to him, but harbored no other special emotion.

"Tobio, who taught you how to tie a tie?" Kageyamas mom came into the bathroom and immediately busied herself with the helpless thing around his neck.

"Alright, I'm also gonna need to fix that hair of yours." She said as she grabbed gel off the counter. Kageyama flinched.

"My hairs fine!"

He struggled against his mother who was desperately combing his hair.

"Just hold still!"

* * *

 

Kageyama sat in a chair at a table, angrily picking off the petals of one of the flowers scattered around, still bitter about his hair, now elegantly brushed to the side. The ceremony had just ended and everyone was now at the wedding reception venue. The building was overflowing with music. The dimness of the lights gave everyone a golden glow. The tables were decorated with yellow and pink flowers. Kageyama actually admired the beauty of it all, though he would never admit it.

But now he searched the crowd of people for a certain face, because sitting alone at his table was becoming uncomfortable. The flow of conversation around him was starting to make him feel left out, though that doesn't mean he would want any one of these people to strike up a conversation with him. How contradictory. However, just when his uneasiness was about to reach its peak, someone had appeared before him.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Kageyama stared at the boy before him. Akaashi was there, dressed in a casual suit, his hair the same as always, and expression quite bored. _"He looks really good in_ _a_   _suit",_ was the only thought in Kageyamas mind. He looked back to Akaashis face, his head was tilted to the side as he waited for an answer.

"No, go ahead. Its nice to see you here."

It was then that Akaashi smiled and sat down. "You clean up nice. You can really see your face now."

Kageyama remembered his hair and blushed, trying his hardest not to ruffle it back onto his forehead. His stomach fluttered at the compliment.

"Thank you." He murmured.

Akaashi eyed him. "So are you enjoying the wedding?"

Kageyama thought about it, "Well I'm excited for the meat. They'll be serving it around seven o'clock. Oh and the music is nice too."

"That's good to hear." He paused. "I agree, the music is nice."

After that they talked until the food arrived. Waiters showed up with trays of food and gave out plates to each person. Kageyama couldn't hold back his smile as a plate was laid in front of him. He said his thanks, and dove for the meat. He stuffed his mouth and momentarily forgot the others around him until he heard a laugh.

He looked up at the sound and saw Akaashi with the back of his hand to his mouth. His mouth slightly crooked and eyes still half lidded but Glowing with amusement, chest rising with every vibration. The noise itself was serene and pleasing, kindly ringing in Kageyamas ears. It was the first time he had ever heard him laugh. Kageyama swallowed his food and treasured the sight. He couldn't think of anything more charming.

When Akaashi finished, he cleared his throat. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were excited." Then he smiled bashfully before turning to his plate.

Kageyama laughed awkwardly, at both the statement and the tightness in his chest.

~

Kageyama finished his food, and sat quietly next to Akaashi, who mindlessly picked a flower from the table and rubbed the soft peddles. Kageyama thought the flowers gave Akaashi a certain aesthetic. Without realizing, he watched all his small movements. He looked beautiful, with the flower in his hand, his suit fitting his body nicely, lips parted slightly, eyes concentrated on nothing in particular.

After hearing the boys laugh, everything he did seemed lovelier than before. It was like his heart had opened its eyes and said _"Wow, maybe_   _I_ _do like him._   _I_ _like the way he smiles most around me, how he calms my mind with his words and soft demeanor. He's gentle and calm, and also bold_ _and confident, and_ _I_ _like him"._

He noticed how intense his staring was, only when Akaashi gave him a quick sideways glance and cleared his throat. Kageyama flushed and looked away. He liked Akaashi. The thought started to scare him. Would Akaashi like him too? He was anxious to find out, but he wasnt willing to confess.

They sat in silence and Kageyama grew restless. Did he make him uncomfortable with his staring? He was obviously caught and neither had said anything for awhile. He hoped that if he started talking, he would get rid of the tension. He began to speak, when someone stepped towards them.

"Umm.. excuse me. Would you.. like to dance with me?" A girl probably their age, stood awkwardly in front of them while romantic music filled the room. Her eyes went back and forth between Akaashi and the table. Kageyama didn't realize he was glaring at her and neither did Akaashi.

"Sure, I'll dance with you." Akaashi stood up to lead the girl to the floor, and Kageyamas heart stung when he did. _"Stupid. He likes girls."_ He thought.

He then stood up immediately on reflex. When both of them looked at him with surprise, he quickly spit out an excuse.

"I think I ate too much. I'm going to the bathroom."

Then he ran towards the nearest bathroom. Before he could process his surroundings he was throwing up into a toilet. Luckily he had reached one in time.

Kageyama felt even more stupid as he sat bent over the toilet. There was no real reason to be this upset. He had just realized his feelings like eight minutes ago. And almost all the guys he's met are straight so it shouldn't be a surprise Akaashi is too. It was just overwhelming, that his hope had left just as fast as his feelings had came.

"Hey, are you okay Kageyama?"

Kageyama recognized the voice and held his breath. He didn't say anything but the person above now squatted down next to him. A hand rested on the lower part of his back, and if he wasn't already holding his breath he would have been now. The hand stayed until Kageyama was strong enough to stand again.

He didn't look at Akaashi until he had washed his hands and face. When they met eyes Akaashi spoke first, "We should get you home, if you're not feeling good."

Kageyama only thought about one thing. "What happened with that girl?"

Akaashis eyes widened. "What do you mean what happened? My friend looked half dead and ran off. So I went straight to look for you, after giving an apology."

Kageyama felt even more embarrassed. Of course Akaashi wouldn't just leave him. He was a good person. And he had ruined his chance to dance with a pretty girl.

"Im sorry."

"Why? You shouldn't be sorry."

Kageyama didn't look convinced so Akaashi added, "I didn't want to dance with her anyway. I said yes to be polite."

Then he grabbed Kageyamas hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. "Now, let's get you home."

After calling both parents to explain Kageyamas current health, they walked back to Kageyamas aunts' house.

"I hope you feel better soon, Kageyama." Akaashi said when they reached the door.

"Thank you for walking me home. And I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It was no trouble."

Kageyamas chest still hurt, and he didn't want to say goodbye. He knew they wouldn't see each other for a long time after the night was over. He was going back home tomorrow afternoon, which Akaashi knew, because he would of course have to go back to school. Kageyama couldn't speak, and the quiet drew on.

Akaashi broke the silence first, "I'll message you, okay? Have a good night, and have a safe trip tomorrow." He looked into Kageyamas eyes, and then he opened his mouth. However, the words never came out. Then he turned away. He gripped Kageyamas arm and squeezed it before walking away.

He then quietly whispered, "Goodbye Kageyama".

Kageyama watched him, still curious of the words he didn't say. He could still feel the warmth from Akaashis hand on his arm. It was nice. It made Kageyama feel calm. He really liked Akaashi.

"Akaashi!" He ran towards the other boy and hugged him tightly. Akaashi was either startled or uncomfortable, because it took him awhile to finally hug him back. Kageyama was hoping for just startled. After a few seconds he reluctantly pulled away. When he saw Akaashis face he lost all the confidence he had a second ago.

"Uhh.. I just.. I wanted to say goodnight." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact.

Then he heard the beautiful laugh for the second time this night.

"Okay. Then, Goodnight Kageyama." Akaashi smiled at him and Kageyama smiled back. Akaashi once again turned to leave, and Kageyama let him.

That night the pain in his chest was still there, but he felt he could be happy as long as Akaashi was his friend. That was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment what you think, and give advice if you have any. Thank you for reading! Also there will be more chapters, I'll continue writing this.


End file.
